Handcuffed
by Dufferooni
Summary: OPU ZoLu Fluff/friendship,nothing more. A little island is the best place to fight!


**OPU **

ZoLu friendship, really. More than anything. 

**This is for Momo! Happy Birthday, Momo! Love you! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Handcuffed**_

_By Plushie_

Well, this was quite a fix now wasn't it? Frowning as he tugged at the chain now linking himself with the captain, Zoro scowled. He wasn't going to get free anytime soon, that was for sure. Luffy grunted, once again attempting to stretch himself out of the shackle around his wrist, but despite the boy's flexibility, he wasn't getting free either.

"This is your fault…" Zoro commented, eyes slanted as he glared out towards the horizon.

"Nuh-uh!" Luffy returned, facing the opposite direction and also staring towards the horizon. The sun was quickly setting and the little island that the two were sitting on, wasn't even an island really. More like a sandbar with a tree on it. During a fight with an enemy ship, Luffy had somehow managed to include Zoro in being captured with the handcuffs now holding the two, and then had (before Zoro could realise what was happening) rocketed himself up into the air to avoid an attack. Problem was… Luffy hadn't come back down _onto _the ship, so they'd just fallen straight into the water.

Then it had been up to Zoro to drag them both back to the nearest piece of land. By the time he'd reached the sandbar which was connected with a small, foresty island via a small spit of land, the tide had come in, leaving only this little tiny piece for them to take refuge on. And ever since, they'd been sitting here, waiting for the crew to come back and find them. And of course, it would have been too much trouble to think of a way out of this, so the two had sulked, like the manly men they were. Luffy was pouting and jerked his arm forward.

"Zoro wasn't paying attention…" he muttered, smirking at the resulting grunt from Zoro as the man's arm was jerked along with Luffy's.

"Neither was Luffy!" the swordsman returned, jerking his arm back and frowning at the grunt from Luffy.

"Was too!" Arm jerk.

"Was not!" Jerk back.

"Was!" 

"Not!" This highly intelligent conversation lasted until the two were pulling in opposite directions, muscles straining and eyes and teeth clenched as they tried to win the battle of strength. Zoro pulled, his heels digging into the sand before he thought of something much funnier, and instead of pulling against Luffy… he went with him. The captain squealed and fell over backwards while the swordsman laughed triumphantly. Puffing his cheeks, Luffy grabbed the handcuffs and pulled, causing Zoro to let out an unmanly squeak and fall on top of the captain. The two stared at each other… before a rubber fist collided with a bony jaw, causing the swordsman to let out a loud grunt.

"Bastard!" he swore before smacking his own fist into Luffy's cheek, but scowled when the rubber just bounced right back like it had never happened. So, he grabbed the kid's mouth and stretched it right out, not letting go. Luffy's eyes watered at this, and then the all out 'punch-hit-bite-scratch-anything goes.' fight began. This wasn't a Zoro vs Sanji fight, with kicking and swordfighting. This was a 'Imma beat you up!', 'Nuh-uh!' fight that usually could only be found in a child's playground. Finally, it ended when a knobbly knee landed a hit to possibly, Zoro's only weakness and with a whine that the swordsman would never ever do at any other time, he slumped to the side. Luffy blinked, before he realised what he'd done and gasped. That was no way to win a fight!

"Cheater…" Zoro accused in a voice that was much higher than what it should have been. Luffy puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"Wasn't my fault!" he returned and as the last of the sun set, they fell completely silent. It wasn't until it was properly dark, the only light coming from the full moon, that Luffy spoke again.

"Are… you okay…?" he asked quietly, frowning a little in concern as he looked at the hunched figure of his first mate. There was no response and the captain bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Zoro… I always get us into trouble…" Still the night was silent, and Luffy sighed harder before leaning down to see if he could find Zoro's eyes and find out whether the other teen was mad, or annoyed, or hurt, or…

"Asleep!?" Luffy squeaked before slapping his unshackled hand over his mouth. The bastard was asleep! Lazy… jerk! Still… as he watched the slow rise and fall of his friend's chest, and the way his face was shadowed by the arm resting near it, the captain felt a slow smile spread over his face. Zoro was ok, he really was. He was one of the nicest people he'd ever met, and it meant a lot at the same time that Zoro wasn't one to judge him harshly like a lot of other people had, or did. Where Luffy respected that the swordsman had to fight his own battles to achieve his own goals, that respect was returned and despite what the others believed, the captain knew it.

He knew that Zoro was the one who would defend his back always. He guessed that's what friends did. Sighing a little as he looked across to the island which was now accessible as the tide had gone down, the captain sighed. There was food, shelter, and possibly better sitting places over there. He glanced between Zoro, the island, the sea… and then repeated the process a few times before shrugging and gingerly laying down beside Zoro. The crew wouldn't be far away (he hoped) and they'd probably be rescued tomorrow (they better had). He'd let his friend sleep.

Yeah… it was the least he could do, right?

---

Zoro blinked awake to someone sniggering, and to arms curled around his waist like he was a giant teddy. Blinking stupidly in his half-awake state, the swordsman sat up to see a familiar ship floating beside them. Ship, ship… Merry…. Wait, what!? Staring up at the ship, the swordsman spotted the source of the sniggering. Or, more importantly, the face of the person sniggering who he dearly wanted to kill right now. Ie; Sanji.

"Oi, Marimo, I think you have a new cuddle buddy." the blonde commented, before cackling and throwing a rope down to them. Blinking comically for a minute, Zoro's eyes shifted downwards to stare at Luffy, who was fast asleep and hugging him like mad.

"…" the swordsman blinked, before sighing heavily, "Meh." With that, he grabbed the rope, wound Luffy up in his free arm, and then climbed onto the ship. Hey, what did it matter? As long as the little bastard didn't think he was going to get this treatment ever again.

…

You wish, Zoro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry this was so spacey and horrible. Not much description and no details as to how everythign happened. .. I feel a little ashamed really, but for some reason I just couldn't type today. Just didn't want to make the words flow. Well, hope you liked anyway.**

Happy Birthday again, momo:D Hope you had fun! 


End file.
